Kaoru's Story
by OoMoonLightPrincessoO
Summary: a sexy twist on a story made real! A dreamy vampire kenshin with the other cast as vampiresother supernatual creatures! Read to get drawned into this amazing story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and Co. at all!

A/n: Ok sorry for all those who where reading my first story…it fell through but this one shall not because I have the entire plot plan and all. Hopefully this one will be more liked too. We'll onto the story and don't give me evil glares! runs and hides this is story also mostly probably going to be in Kaoru's prospective! Song used is Simple and Clean by: Utada Hikaru

It was my sixteenth birthday today and wow time has gone by! I have always thought I had a great life. I've had everything I've ever needed and I was well taken care of. My parents where loving and caring but tonight would be a night I found out some terrible things that would change me for the rest of my life.

That night at my birthday party everything was spectacular! My friends and I were dancing and listening to music in my sunroom/dinning room. The two rooms where connected and the high cathedral ceilings made the room seem so huge. The sunrooms walls were bright yellow while the dinning rooms where a khaki white. All the chairs and furniture were moved from both rooms so we would be able to dance on the maple hardwood floors. It was at this moment I wished I could freeze everything. My parents where laughing in the other room while they talked to Megumi…the little Fox! She always try's to get on my parents side over everything. Hopefully she won't tell them about the pool incident! Whoops I'm not going to tell you anything about that…..hehe ok back to my story. So as I glanced around the music softly flowed through the speakers…

_As I danced with Sano the stubborn rooster head! I couldn't believe how perfect everything seemed…how could I be so lucky to have nothing go wrong? How long would this happiness last? Nobody has everything perfect but why do I? Maybe I'm just being senile, or delusional, a lot of people could be like me having nothing wrong…only utter and complete bliss! _

"When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go"

_Could this be how my life is supposed to be… I don't believe so, my parents lately have seemed stressed and I've heard them yelling at each other late into the night…Is my happy life finally falling apart? It could be could it? Has my innocence kept me hidden in the dark?_

"You're giving me too many things lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,"

_It was like yesterday how the Police Chief Saitou visited my parents…could something be wrong and I never knew…_

"The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,"

_No I can't let anything happen as of yet…I will find out the truth later on tonight but as of now I should relax and have fun._

"Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"

_That's exactly what all my friends did that night. They all held me and cheered me up! I'm glad I have all then but Misao boy that girls is gonna get it! She ate half my cake! And trust me that girl doesn't need anymore sugar then she already has._

"When you walk away you don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby...Don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go"

Tonight was the best night of my life we'll at least I thought so until I heard my parents fighting…usually they start to argue after midnight, but tonight…no they decided right after everyone left they would fight… Trust me the sight wasn't something pretty. I was we'll hidden well that's what I thought…

As I watched my father was extremely angry at my mother, usually he's never mad but the next statement he said caused my blood to run cold.

"We can't afford to get anything or buy anything anymore! Can't you see we have to file for bankruptcy to be able to at least come back? Goodness we can't even afford the clothes on our back and the food in the pantry. Beau can't you see we can't live like this or poor Kaoru will learn of a past she isn't ready to come into yet! We've used all our money to hide her from them…she doesn't even know the truth about her parents for Gods sake. I don't know what we should do anymore…"

"Vincent, I know but I don't think filing for bankruptcy would do anything especially since they have people all over watching over us! They think we adopted Kaoru and you know if we file for bankruptcy they won't be able to believe it since we should have loads of money coming from the Kamiya generation!"

I shivered in fear! Before my eyes my parents were talking about things I have no clue about! What happened to my normal life…It seems everything is fallen apart and there's nothing that can be done about it. Oh god how can these things happen.. Now they're discussing how our kind is counted and everyone is known even if they are in hiding except me…Now this is where I come in. As I stand my parents turned shocked that they didn't know I was in the room.

When they look at my face full of worry and confusion they knew it was time things where spilled. But would I get the truth or would get a partial truth? How much do they really want me to know? Especially if they were able to keep this from me for so long, it seems I was blinded from utter happiness to not be able to see the underlying truth. Nothing is ever perfect. Everyone has there dark deep secrets and it seems tonight I will be crush by guess who!

The parents I love and devoted myself too. They've lied to me for way to long and as I stare at them my innocence starts to chip away. This couldn't be happening to me could it? Why would they hurt me so with their deception. I guess only what they say could be true or not…

When I asked, "Father, Mother, what are we and why exactly are you hiding me from?"

And you know what made me mad they just had the audacity to stare! Oh my god they were staring and I felt as if I should shrivel up and die.

"Answer now because I want answers and I want the truth, no lies and don't even say you're sorry for keeping me in the dark. This time right now is to clear things up and I want to hear you story."

My father took a heavy breath, and as he did I saw the lines of wrinkles on his face…he has never seemed so old to be before. Maybe he isn't we'll or sleeping well. Oh we'll no duh! They do want to file for bankruptcy, so is everything that bad? Wow I really do need some sleep to think things through but I need to listen to what he is about to say.

"Kaoru come here and sit down by your mother…Personal you don't want to be standing when you hear all of this." As I sat I couldn't take my eyes off my fathers grieving face…What have I done? They use to be so happy but now it seems as if they are about to fade away and never return to me." Kaoru ever since you were born we have been hiding you. The reason being you are a Female. A female pure blood in our kind is let's see… 1 out of a billion births. There aren't a lot of females in our kind which make them wanted and the most powerful searching for there female pure blooded mates. Kaoru we are vampires who are from one of the oldest pure blooded lines ever! But we've never have ever had a female vampire born before. Your mother along with all the other females in the family line, have been transformed into vampires. This still makes the line pure since they were transformed.But you my dear are wanted meat. Many vampires will kill just to have you; your blood is what will call millions to our door in a second. The reason for this is because your blood doubles there strength. It will make any mate stronger since you are purer. This is why you mother and I have been hiding you. You come from a very powerful family making you even stronger. So we have used our money and resources to keep you hidden and out of the count. Only a select group knows about you and that's it. We have kept you blood hidden by the necklace around your neck. It seals you power and blood from all; even your real appearance is hidden."

Wow is all I could think of! I've read tons of stories about vampires and always wished I was one and the next thing I did I think I scared my parents to death. I jumped up and down screaming…OMG IM A VAMPIRE! WAY TO COOL! And then I fell over laughing hysterically. I could not believe these creatures I fell in love with were actually real! My parents just stared at me as if I went off to the Looney bin already. That's until all of a sudden I remember all the bad things about vampires. Like how when you find your mate you can't control your urges until you have them, blood lust, had to be killed to die, can't go out into the sun unless you're a high vampire in society, and female vampire's are always hunted down…SHIT!!

"I'm going to die a slow painful death aren't I mom?"

"No, that's why we are going to teach you how to fight so you can protect yourself. It

seems we will have to reveal you soon since we are broke…unless your father becomes

an assassin again."

"No don't do that Dad something bad could happen to you and we all need you help in

this since if I want to live I'm going to need to learn everything I can very shortly."

"Alright then lets get ready I have an outfit upstairs for you." Said Beau

As I went upstairs it seemed as if the house transformed. I have never seen any of these

rooms before. It has if when I found out everything was starting to change around me.

When I got to my parents rooms my mother threw open her closet revealing to me a black

trench coat (matrix baby…lol) and a black stretchable suit. It was time to train and I was

pumped like I have never felt like before!

2 hrs. later!

What the blustering did I get myself into!! First I had an 1 hour of education time that

was fun I learned about all my dead relatives who seemed to be a bunch of idiots as they

got older but besides that they were strong and don't look a thing like me!

Then, wow this is interesting I started to learn to fight then now I'm on the floor in a

deadlock and can't find how to get out! How do I get myself into these situations?

Someone if anyone is out there please help me!!

6 hours later!!!!!!

Someone really I do need help…..I've learned to fight but not we'll enough I'm a very quick learner I know. But I can't beat my own mother!!! I'm so tired and hungry, I've gotten everything down I'm just not use to this and need to go to sleep. This floor is looking very comfy right now. Nobody would miss me if I just feel asleep……………….."KAORU, GOSH DARN IT IF YOU DON"T WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO PERSONAL RUIN YOUR LIFE!!"

…..

….

"WHAT!!!!!?!??! Geez I'm trying to sleep…O whoops sorry mom I really mean it its just that in my sleep I dreamed that you were teaching me to fight and all! looks up at my mom with big innocent eyes.

"Ok fine Kaoru come on lets go get some food and get you ready for bed ok?"

"Yummmm…food can I help cook?"

"NOO..wait I mean Kaoru you can help me another time when you pass your cooking class ok?"

"But mom I've failed it about…..6 times already!!"

"Then you can never ever help me cook got it?"

"Fine fine lets go eat."

Another episode with more adventure and all will be out soon. So how was it? Has my mind scared all of you away yet? Lol it is my own creative story!! Geez lol

Now review I want to see what people have to say!


	2. The beginning of an end

Disclaimer: ok I do not own anything involving Rurouni Kenshin only my own characters I make up are mine!

A/n: thanks to all my reviewers so far. I hope this chapter isn't confusing everything is going to start to come together and move pretty quickly. Love always MoonlightPrincess

Reviews, thanks!

scythe195

nilnil: we'll hopefully in this chapter you'll get a better understanding of Kaoru's reaction

Reignashii

And on with the story!............

My heart has stopped; this sudden feeling of aloneness has made the sobs and cries of this horror even realer. My first reaction was quite a shock but I now know that I haven't had time to think, I know now that this couldn't have been real. Vampires aren't real and I'm not real…But this heart shaped necklace is proof enough that it is. All I can do now is become the strongest and remove this necklace that has made me a burden to my family. I wonder if I'll be like my mom and look more ethereal with shinier hair, paler skin, and fangs. The only thing I'm really positive as of now is that I'm going to train as hard as I can. I will and can not be weak…

3 years later

These last three years have been extremely hard, but they have been terribly resourceful. I've been taken out of all my schooling except for what my parents teach me and I've been cut out from all my friends. I haven't seen any of them for three long years. That has been enough to change anyone into a killer born to fight and not be weak. But the sad thing is when I think about my friends I remember their personalities but I can't put faces together anymore.

I've become so strong in these past three years now that I am able to beat both of my parents at once in five seconds flat. I've become the one thing I've always wanted… the strongest and not the weakest. As of now in my life I have become an assassin killing those that make my kind survive. Tonight is the night that I will reveal myself and take my first drink of the flesh of what I use to think I was…human.

As I walked down to my parents, they just looked up at me with pride in their eyes. As I came closer, my father grasped the clasp of the necklace and unhooked it. Doing this released the real me into the world for the first time. Warning signals went flashing around my parents' heads as they felt my ki being released. It was so incredibly enormous that they have never felt any this strong from any of their friends or any vampire that they've met. As I saw the looks pass between them, I hid my ki within. You could still feel some of it but that was normal. When my tongue ran over my fangs, thus piercing my tongue, I felt my own life force effectively flow into my wanting throat. I knew at this time I would have to hunt for my first meal.

When I stopped in front of a wondering male, I knew he would be my delicious kill tonight. As my fangs slipped into his soft flesh at his jugular vein, I fed off his crimson blood leaving just enough for this stranger to still be able to live. When I finally settled him down, I suddenly felt another vampire presence coming closer to me. I was curious as to what he would do when he saw me so I waited patiently for his arrival. It wasn't long till he showed up and might I add he was quite the character and yet looked so familiar but I pushed the feeling down. He was very tall around 6"2 and poor me I'm only 5"4. Yes very tiny I know but what do you except out of a 115 pound woman? So back to the description, he had spiky brown hair making him look very much like a rooster. When he finally stopped a few feet away from me, he looked at me oddly until his eyes widened in recognition. He knew I was a rare and he knew someone that the leader of these areas and many others would like to know of my existence. We'll sure I was curious to test out my strength, so I thought it would be interesting to hear what he says.

"We'll jouchan it seems you're the only new female vampire in lets see…the last six hundred years! If you would please come with me someone I know would be gladly to meet someone of your kind." Stated this mysterious vampire that looked very familiar.

"We'll who would want to meet me and why do you speak with me so formally and personally?

"Someone who knows everyone and the man who owns everything you have ever stepped on, the last part I can not tell you because even I don't know the answer to that. So Jouchan, what do you say? Come on and lets go before we run into unwanted company."

"Fine but no touching, now lead the way."

As I followed him through many interesting pathways, it took nearly thirty minutes even with our inhuman speed to reach the mansion. All I can say is the place is beyond huge with many stairs leading to the entrance. As we came upon to the huge entrance doors, they flew open even before we got their. A girl I'm guessing around my age but probably much older approached us. She had a set of kodachi's at her hip so I'm guessing she is quite strong. All she did was smile and tell me her name is Misao. She seemed incredibly nice but very hyper. As my little group now worked our way farther into the castle, I started to feel a ki starting to engulf and surround my own. It feel nice in ways but it made me shiver in anticipation on who could own a ki this strong and why was he feeling out my own ki?

When we finally got to the main room, it was terrible dark even with my vampire eye sight as it adjusted from the change of bright to extreme dark. I could feel this mans ki around and on everything in this room which confused me about where his location was. Still not able to see him he sudden exclaimed;

"Out, all of you except you girl."

Figuring the girl obviously had to be me since I was singled out with ki as if I was cattle! Just the nerve of this man when I get my hands on him…

"Where have you come from?" stated a voice right from behind me.

His voice and breath made me still with the feeling of being hunted by a predator much stronger then myself.

"I'm not answering that but if you most know of this location all I will give you is that I've only lived in Japan."

"Then why aren't you on any of the list of vampires in this area? Why is it only now others and myself are able to sense your presence? And why my little angel have not been hunted and brought to me before?"

"Maybe I'm just able to hide myself so we'll that you yourself are not able to sense me."

At this moment I knew if I didn't try to escape my head would be on a silver platter for all to eat. And dammit I'm not going to allow that to happen and so regrettably I did this next…I spun around and force the man to fall on the ground with me straddling his waist.

"Gosh I'm not letting you or any other male control me or make me feel as if I'm an animal that most be counted and known by ALL!! I have my own rights and if I wanted to I could kill you easily by the point of my sword."

"We'll it seems you won't be able to do that" purred the red haired man as he flip me over with him on top.

Ok I was flipping out this man made me so comfortable I just wanted to snuggle into him but by the Gods I will not do that! He thinks he can control me I'll show the dirty bastard. So has I took out my sword and hit the male vampire in the back of the head…yes I'm violent I know!... I hit only air instead of a man. The next thing I knew he was holding me from behind whispering.

"Do not be afraid I'm only here to help you but as of yet we both don't even know what each others names are. We'll I'm Battousai but you and only you can call me Kenshin." Answered Kenshin as his fingers brushed against my cheek.

"kkkaaoru" stuttered Kaoru.

"We'll Kaoru it is getting late and I'm sure you are extremely tired."

The end…lol! And they just go to bed and no kenshin is not sleeping in Kaoru's bed yet! He's just in the room watching here sleep…lol Tell me what you think or I will not post another chapter! Haha I'm so mean we'll review get to it!


	3. The Cry of a Vampire

Kaoru's Story

By: MoonlightPrincess003

Disclaimer: If I owned Kenshin I would so not be here, so don't sue me because I have no money along with everyone else in the world.

Ok help is needed! Anyone you wants to become a beta reader for me please say so and I'll see if you qualify! I'd like to have at least one so I can have longer chapters out to you guys and get this plot moving so many ideas my heads getting clogged!

Reviews:

Ok thank you all for reviewing! But this chapter will be a shocker and probably will leave you confused or wow she tricked us all! Ahah

scythe195: All I can say is read onward…

Ruronichik13 : Lol I so agree with you girl! He is sexy as a vampire…dreams, but yea I'm not going to do that because hey I hate when people do that too! They leave you hanging off a wall and its like Kaoru isn't strong anymore..WHAT! lol

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: all I can say is read onward and then you'll get your answers.

Reignashii: lol yea but just read and you'll laugh at how I stumped you all!

And finally the story, please don't be crazy….. yes lets just say the last chapter was…o just read it already

Chapter 3

"The Cry of a Vampire"

As wakefulness was finally coming again to me, I tried to remember everything that happened presently so I wouldn't feel the need to be ready to fight. Kenshin…was this vampire's name and yet why did he want me, what are his purposes? To obtain my power or to try to outdo me and win me as his mate? I think I've heard of his name before it was some where in one of those history lessons my mother strained into my mind. Yes I remember now he's the Prince of, Darkness, but my mother Beau said that he wasn't of this world because she has never seen him. Now what is that suppose to mean! I'm just confusing myself even more.

When my eyes finally opened I was shocked to find myself in my room with my father watching over me. I couldn't belive it..all of that had been a dream, but wait no it couldn't have all been a dream! Because as I ran my tongue along my teeth I ran into my fangs. So was it not a dream?

"Kaoru, you might be confused as of now but when you came home to us after your drink you went into a bloodlust. You killed about three werewolves and finally ventured here where your mother and I were able to sedate the vampire in you."

"So my feeding actually occurred but everything after that was just a dream, but why would a dream of the Prince of Darkness wanting me occur…"

"It could have been a vision but Kaoru you have to get your bloodlust side down or you will never be able to control yourself. I'm afraid if you don't you'll be hunted and then you'll be known by the whole world and that will turn into the largest blood shed ever."

"Ok I'll try but I still can't believe all of that was a dream! That mysterious vampire I still can't name, to Misao, and then Battousai, wait I mean Kenshin. I just don't get it anymore."

"Maybe you need to go out and start working at that job again. It might help you since it did last time when all you did was training and studying."

As the day progressed I agreed with my father Vincent and decided that working at the School as an assistant would be best. As I entered the gym room the teacher called me over to help teach the kids Kendo. It seemed the devil was after me since I was with the all boy group! As I got into my gym uniform of white hakama's and a blue gi, a kid named Yahiko suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey ugly! Are you the new student or are you just going to try to teach us something we already know."

Oh that boy and all of his friends where so going to get it, especially since they all started laughing.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way then five-hundred first positions now! And you will only have fifteen minutes to complete them and if you don't you'll have another five-hundred added on and if you don't finish those you will have to stay after to do so! Now START!"

The devious pain and torture has finally begun! After they groined and glared at Yahiko-chan they all started their so called warm-up. It wasn't impossible to finish the five-hundred it just made them work really hard. So by the time fifteen minutes did pass by, they were all laying on the ground panting from going so fast to finish. These boys were so out of shape it wasn't even funny. The sad thing is they have a tournament coming up in a month in a half. So I've taken it upon myself to become their personal trainer so they win.

"Now go run a mile carry the five pound weights on each arm. Go!"

With a desperate look on their faces, they start to get their weights and ran. As I clicked my tongue I couldn't believe how slow they were. So with a little help I pick up my weights of twenty-five on each arm and started to chase after them at a light jog. As they saw me coming they sped up in fear as to what I would do to the slackers. As the last one finally past the one mile I new I wasn't going to have any fun today.

"Now class, go to the showers and change back into your school uniforms and once your done that I want you back out here sitting down. You have twelve minutes so go."

As I waited for my class, I watched as a doctor from the local hospital rushed in to help a girl who passed out. If I remembered correctly it looked like Megumi; always the one to come rushing to such things as these. She's always on call for the school since they get so many injuries with the kids fighting to hard or pushing themselves past their limit. In some cases I believe she's a human female turned into a vampire and the only thing to prove my point of this would be how her ki is higher than a humans even concealed. I haven't been able to see her neck because of the way she hides it with her hair.

As my class finally came back out my distraction was suddenly gone. Strange usually I'm more aware, I've most have been in deep thinking.

"The time for you to leave is almost near, but I must warn you all now that I'm going to be your teacher up to the tournament preparing you to win. If you think today was hard just wait for the upcoming weeks. Now you may leave"

As my class left I picked up my duffel bag and started my 2 mile walk home. The exercise was good and it let me wander around thinking about what I should do for my daily training today.

When I got down to Mr.Yokotano's ramen shop, near the Kyoto International Hospital, I heard the loudest shriek and my ears were ringing so painfully I thought I would pass out from the pain. As I looked around with tears in my eyes from the pain, everyone around me was going on with their life as if nothing happened and like they didn't hear. But if they didn't hear then that must mean it was a vampire in pain calling for help.

As the shriek continued, I rushed to the scene to see what happened. It turned out that Megumi was shrieking because she was cornered by ten transformed werewolves with the pendant anklets that allow them to change. I knew she could take on a few of them but not all of them at once because they were vicious things even for me.

When I enter the frayed Megumi looked up at me with quizzical eyes never before knowing I was a vampire. I looked at her and nodded while she nodded back; it was time to kick some ass! As I did a flip and back kicked one werewolf I new that I would have to destroy the pendant for them to be killed. When one went to attack me from behind, I spin kicked him in the chest sending him flying through the air, at this moment Megumi handed me a dagger as she used hers so stab a werewolf in the paw and then thrust it into the middle of the pendant. At last the pile of werewolves started to diminish, we went back to back to protect each other from any on coming wolves, then when they came we threw the final blows with a juggler hit and a spin crushed chop. Then we crushed the pendants making them turn into ashes. It was at this point Megumi was breathing heavily while I was as relaxed as ever, it felt good to lick the blood off of the dagger and hand it back to her. I knew I wouldn't have to feed now because of the delicious meal of werewolf blood.

"Who are you? Why did you help me? I know I have seen you before but I've never known you were a vampire" stated a breathless Megumi.

"Kitsune where are you? Are you ok I heard you pain throw our bond?" rushed Sano as he entered the seen. "Jouchan…what are you doing here?"

"Ok explaining time but I don't want you two telling anyone! I am a vampire and a female one at that and no, nobody changed me into one. I've been one ever since I was born but my parents kept me hidden by a pendant. Finally I've been released because they can't protect me anymore. Oh and Megumi you know me because we glanced at each other today when you were at the school." I answered as calm as ever while I stared at the ground.

"Wow, jouchan I never knew, and Megumi is my mate that's how I knew she was in trouble. If you need any help getting away from anything ever Kaoru we know some people that would be more then glad to help. Vampires stick together and you have to remember that. Also you can always come with us sometime and meet the family. It seems we might need you since it looks like another battle with the werewolves is coming soon. And this one I have a feeling it isn't going to be pretty."

"Yeah Kaoru you should come and meet the family, they would all love to meet you and you can help us in this upcoming battle, but if you don't feel like it just to warn you, don't get in the wrong crowd, ok?"

"I might take you up on your offer, if I see you at the school again I'll go but if not I guess it was never meant to be."

"Alright you've got yourself a deal, now I'll see you soon and thanks for the help!."

"See ya Jouchan and take care of yourself, I feel your gonna need it."

"Uh huh I will, see you two around."

As I started my walk back home, I couldn't believe there would be another battle most likely even bloodier then the last. The last battle occurred over six-hundred years ago when the last female vampire was born. She was killed though by the werewolves because they killed her parents and then took her as an infant and killed her. So said that they would be so heartless and cruel to kill an infant…

When my feet finally landed on the last step up to my parents' home, I couldn't stop shaking with a reluctant quiver. I entered the house very alert preparing for anything; as soon as I was in the main room everything was simply perfect. To perfect for my family and so I decided to check up stairs and all the rooms to see what was amiss. The first bedroom was a mess with the chairs and bed torn to pieces. Did something happen to my parents? I couldn't get the shakes away now; I rushed and probed for ki all over the house still not being able to find a soul. As soon as I entered the dojo I stopped with a deadly silence. Their written upon the wall in my parent's blood was written:

"Your parent's death was very painless you could say you will find their remains somewhere if my wolves didn't eat every single last piece of them. If you wish to live girl I'd watch my back because we know you're every move and were watching you."

At this I couldn't take it, I was been watched and my parents where killed and I was still unable to find there bodies. I knew that they had to be stab with pure silver to not be here anymore. The reason for this is because there bodies would turn to ashes on impact to the heart.

Why did my life have to become a sudden tragedy, I can't take this anymore! As the tears rushed over my hands and landed with a pitter patter onto the dojo floor I knew that I wanted to give up and just die here. Why did I have to live when it seemed everyone around me was becoming hurt in some way? As I curled into a ball and cried I new that I would get my revenge and kill whoever did this! If they wanted me to come out then fine, that all know that Kamiya Kaoru is finally loose and she will kill everyone who gets in her way. No more nice girl its time that this stops before anyone else has to feel this kind of sorrow and pain. I just won't allow it and if my death is the result of getting this revenge then so be it.

After I was finally able to stand on shaky legs and the tears just kept coming, I shriek the most painful and lost cry ever with the only thoughts of my parents and this Prince of Darkness who haunts my dreams and my every thinking thought. For miles many vampires stopped whatever they were doing just to listen to the song of my cry, so beautiful yet so full of pain that it made even the strongest of beings cry just for me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

the end hope you all liked it…Now please review or i won't update for a very long long time


End file.
